A slumber party & Scary movies
by Wicked-Space-Witch
Summary: Maggie and two of her friends are planning on having a slumber party and watch scary movies.But Luan wants to prove to Maggie that she can enjoy the things she and her friends like.But poor Luan can't seem to handle the jump-scares, that is till Maggie shows her that there is nothing to be afraid of. Artwork used on the cover belongs to Artists Coyoterom & Bunnyabsentia.


A slumber party & scary movies

A/N: Maggie will be referred as Magdalene "Maggie" Ledridge.

The Marilyn blonde hair featured on the left of the artwork will be referred to as Vivian.

The dark auburn hair featured on the left of the artwork will be referred to as Selina.

The artwork used on the cover and what inspired this fic was created by Tumblr artist Coyoterom with help from other Tumblr artist Bunnyabsentia, Check their tumblrs, both are truly amazing artists and see the actual artwork that brought this fic to life

All characters from 'The Loud House' used in this work belong to Chris Savino.

* * *

"Where are you hiding? I just saw you not too long ago, and when I actually need you, you upping go and disappear...aha found it." Maggie said as she took the home theater projector from the top shelf of the hallway closet. She gently blew off the collecting layer of dust from the old machine, it hadn't seen the light of day in a few years or so." Perfect just perfect, I knew we still had it, hopefully, though it still works…" Maggie carried the project into her dark and gloomy room, where her mother was assisting her daughter set up the bed sheet in the room for the movie night she was planning on having at her slumber party.

"Did you find-Oh good you did Mag-acaroni." Ms. Ledridge said as she stepped off the small step ladder she was using to set up the "movie screen". " I'm so happy for you and your little friends that you guys are putting together this little slumber party." She smiled at her daughter who merely groans at her mother's pet name.

"Mooom, I'm thirteen years old now, way too old for cuties nicknames like 'Mag-acaroni' and don't refer to them as my 'little friends' please. It's just gonna be Vivian, Selina, and Luan." Maggie asked her mother with slight annoyance in her voice as she put down the projector down.

"Aww, but you'll always be my little mag-acaroni to me no matter how old you get." Her mother said right before she pulled her daughter into a big ol bear hug as Maggie merely took the hug with some annoyance before giving in and hugging her mother back with an eye roll."I'm so glad you are being more active and making more friends in different social groups such like that Luan girl. She such a nice and pretty girl." She said as she looked at her daughter with a smiling face as Maggie merely tried to hide her reddening face.

"So like, when do you have to leave and how long are you going to be gone for again?"

"In a little bit if I want to make it on time." Ms. Ledridge said as she over at the clock. " And I'm gonna be gone for about the whole night and won't be home till early morning tomorrow. I'm so sorry I have to work the graveyard shift again sweetie."

"It's fine I understand mom, besides it's not your fault, it's corporate America's greed which demands that the lower class works itself to the bone with the promise of a better future only to give them nothing while they were actually helping the rich get richer." Maggie said as she looked up at her with a 'meh' facial expression.

Her mother merely chuckled at her daughter and proceed to rustle her hair as she took leave."Hmm, you have such an interesting view of the world, don't let anyone take that away from you sweetie."

Maggie watched her mother take leave before fixing the small damage done to her hair. "Yeah whatever you say…I just need tonight to be just perfect." Maggie told herself."Tonight is my slumber party with Vivian and Selina," Maggie said as she headed for her closet." and of course, Luan will be coming too, to prove me for some reason she can do the same things as me and the girls."Maggie started to change into her attire for the night, which was an onyx color nightshirt. " Luan come hang out with Vivian and Selina, have an okay time with them and watch the movie together. No problems at all."

"Maggie, come say goodbye to me!" Her mother yelled from the living room.

"Coming mom!" She said as she left the room.

Maggie sat on the couch waiting for her guest to arrive. Her mom had left not too long ago, and left her some money to buy some pizza for her party.

"DING DONG." They had arrived, Maggie hopped off her couch and went to answer the door."Heeey guys." Maggie greeted her guest with a small smile on her face. Standing in the doorway were two girls, a shorter one with Marylin blonde hair and a taller one of dark auburn hair. The Marilyn blonde wore her signature black beanie, an amethyst buttoned down sleeveless shirt with an indigo arm band and eggplant purple plaid dark auburn brunette wore an onyx color sweater and lilac colored shorts.

"Heeey Maggie." Both girls replied in a stoic tone as Maggie welcome them both in. The dark auburn brunette took a seat on the armrest of the couch while the Marylin blonde stayed near Maggie."Thanks for having us over again Mags, is it all setup?" The Marylin blonde hair asked.

"Just about, all that's left is the projector and you can set it up right Viv?" Maggie asked with some concern as the shorter girl, named Vivian merely just nodded in response and made her way into Maggie's room to set it up.

"So...tonight's the night we hang out with your girlfriend huh?" The dark auburn brunette asks with a bored expression on her face." Tell me again, why are we doing this? Not that I don't like Luan, but she doesn't seem like the type of girl who would be willing to join us for our horror film night showings…"

"Yeah...to be honest, Selina, I'm not too sure myself. Luan thought that it was unfair that she "drags me along" to do things she enjoys such like going to her performs whether it be for comedy purposes or the theater. So she wants "to prove" that she can then do the same with me." Maggie said with a small smile." She such a dummy sometimes."

Selina merely stared back with an unamused expression on her face."Wow...sometimes you are guys are just so cute and sweetie, it's sickening."

"DING DONG."Luan had finally arrived. Maggie answers the door." Hey there Loud. Nice to see that you didn't chicken out on us."She said with a smile as she greeted her girlfriend with a small kiss on her cheek.

Luan happily accepted her peck on the cheek as Selina pretended to gag in the background." Luan Loud is no chicken, she is a Pisces." Luan laughed as Maggie merely rolled her eyes and Selina once more pretended to gag.

"Again, if you guys get any cute, I think I'll throw up from the sweetness," Selina commented.

The girls were hanging out in Maggie's room, eating Pepperoni pizza and drinking King Cola, playing the famous card game 'Notecards opposed to Mankind'. Selina sat on the left side while Maggie was to her right on Maggie's bed, Luan and Vivian were on the floor looking up at them.

"Hey, you guys wanna hear a joke about pizza?" Luan asked out loud to everyone.

"Nope," Selina answered back pretty quickly as placed down her card choices.

"Nah, I rather just eat it than hear a joke about it," Vivian said as she took a bite from her slice.

"Honestly...not really, but go ahead Loud, you're gonna go through with it no matter what we say," Maggie replied with a small smirk at her girlfriend.

"Never mind… it's too cheesy!" Luan said with her famous laugh as the other girls merely groan in annoyance.

"Classy Loud, real classy," Maggie said as she smiled up at her while Luan merely winked and finger snapped at her back.

"How do you know if you're in love?" Luan asked again, as Selina chose the winning cards for this round.

"You write a combination of both your name and your partner's name all over your History notebook," Vivian answered with a smile, as Maggie merely turned red, fully knowing that comment was a jab at her before she threw a small plush koala bear at the short blonde sitting on the floor.

"You write Mrs. Magdalene Loudridge all over your English notebook?" Selina with her monotone voice as Maggie slugged her in the arm with an extremely red face.

"Those are all really good answers, but I was going to say If they steal a pizza your heart." Luan said as laughed before she smiled up at her girlfriend."Aww, you have a crush on me Mags, that's so cute."

"Luan we are doing dating," Maggie stated with her red face.

"I know but still." Luan merely smiled with a small blush on her face as well.

"Well it's getting late, I think we all know what that means," Selina stated as she placed down her cards." Time to start the film and also because the future are being grossly cute again that I rather not lost the dinner I just ate." The other girls nodded and started picking up the card game, and positioned themselves on the floor, Selina sat on the left of the projector, Vivian to the right of Selina, and Maggie and Luan in that order on the right.

"So...what movie are we watching anyway?" Luan asked as she proceeds to take out her hair band, and start to tie up Maggie's hair, as it was a common thing for them to do.

"The Appointment." The three emo tweens all answered her back.

"It's about a dentist who slowly went mad and proceeds to start killing all his patients, one appointment at a time." Vivian explained with a smile on her face, as the movie was her choice for the night." His signature line is "Next in victim please come in."

"I wanted to see the "The Unwanted Visitors", it's a paranormal activity type movie based on true haunting events," Selina said with a bored look on her face."But I was out voted."

"Ooh, both of those sound like they are really scary huh?" Luan said with a lighthearted laugh.

"You can handle it right Luan? I mean you do watch scary movies with no problem right?" Vivian asked as the other girls proceed to turn and look at Luan, they've been conditioned to this kinda stuff, but they actually weren't sure if the older girl was a big horror film fan as they were.

"Pffft Luan Loud is not a chicken remember?" Luan said with total confidence in her voice.

"And if Luan Loud is a liar and a chicken, she can just grab to her future wife for support." Selina stated bluntly."We won't judge, just tease slightly, not you Loud but Maggie for sure."

Maggie glared at her friend as Luan merely laughed it off, as Vivian started up the movie.

It was halfway through the movie and Luan Loud was proven to be both a chicken and a liar. But not on purpose. She had thought, that "The Appointment" couldn't have been that bad if these thirteen-year-old girls were watching these type of movies all the time without problems and plus she was a year old, so she totally was way more mature than them right? Wrong, it was barely in the movie when the Doctor Feelbetter, the protagonist/antagonist of the movie had started to derailed and began his killing rampage that Luan realized she could not handle scary movies.

Selina was doing just fine, she sat merely unamused and unfazed by the whole movie, she even yawned when the dentist was killing his fourth victim. Vivian was more than pleased and interest in the movie, she even the recited the lines as the movie progressed, every now and then though, she would give a heads up of the jump scare and then proceed to explain how it was done to the group. Maggie was semi-paying attention to the movie, most of her focus was directed at her scary cat girlfriend, who was though definitely earning major brownie points for trying was much more interested in seeing Luan's reactions as she held her hands very close to face, and doing her best not to "ruin" the movie experience for the rest of the girls. To Maggie, it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Right then, as a pair of friends of the first victim was trying to find evidence that was committing a series of murders, they were ambushed by the Doctor who's uniform was now drenched with blood from his killings, causing Luan to yelp before she grabs on Maggie for support. Maggie merely smiled and placed her head against the brunette's head, but she started to feel like if someone was watching her her, two someones actually.

She turned her head slightly to be met with two pairs of eyes staring back at her with smirks on their faces. Selina merely gave a thumbs up while Vivian started making kissy noise at them. Maggie merely turned red and glared at her friends.

The girls had watched the movie trilogy through, and it was now was pretty late in the night. Vivian who had declared like she always did, that she would not be the first to fall asleep because sleep was for the weak, was the first to fall asleep once again. Selina was planning on drawing on her face as punishment for doing so, but Maggie didn't let her again.

"It's her fault for talking a big game and then processing to fail to meet the expectation she set up for herself."Selina was trying to argue her case.

"We are not drawing on Vivian's face and it's final," Maggie stated as Luan seemed pretty open to the idea.

"Fine, but I'm stealing her beanie than as a minimum punishment," Selina replied as she proceeds to steal the blonde's beanie and then put it on herself. Maggie merely rolled her eyes at the action.

Selina was the next one to fall, but instead of sleeping in the sleeping bag that she had brought, she was sleeping in Maggie's bed, under Maggie's request of course.

"Hey Maggie, I'm cool and all with the whole bed swap, but I just wanted to say if you and Luan are planning on doing anything weird, please keep it to Luan's sleeping bag." Selina had whispered to her friend before she made the swap causing Maggie to mad blush thinking about what Selina was hinting at.

Luan laid wide awake in her sleeping bag staring at the ceiling, her thoughts were all focused around the last three movies she had just watched. Luan was pretty sure that she wasn't going to be able to go the dentist or visit her mom at work for quite some time now.

"Luan, you still awake?" Maggie asked Luan, as turned to face her girlfriend.

"..."Luan was trying to pretend to be asleep to not seem like a big baby to her younger girlfriend.

"Loud I know you are awake, your acting skills are just as good as your cheesy puns. Not that great"

Luan forced herself to turn around and look at Maggie who merely had a small smile on her face looking."Hey, now my jokes are A+ comedy gold and so are my acting skills."

Maggie let out a small giggle before she started to climb out of the sleeping bag."So that whole act during our movie marathon was all fake?"

"...Yes," Luan climbed out of her sleeping bag and sat in front of Maggie." I thought it would be fun if I just acted like a huge chicken to you guys because you guys are younger and I'm older."

"Liar."Maggie said as she placed her hands on top of Luan's."I can feel your hands trembling and you can't sleep huh? Here I know something though to help take your mind off those dumb movies though."

"What it is?" Luan asked with a small smile as she intertwined her fingers with Maggie's.

"Closes your eyes and I'll show you,"Maggie stated as Luan willing did so, as she trusted her. Maggie smiled before she closed her eyes and lean in to kiss her girlfriend.

Luan first noticed a familiar taste of raspberries now on her lips, she opened her eyes to be met with her girlfriend kissing closed her eyes and happily kissed back, all those thoughts about the dumb scary movies were melting away as she was much more interested in what was happening right now. Maggie was the first to break away with a small smile on her face."Better now?"

"Hmm...I'm not so sure, I think we should do it again to be sure," Luan said with a smirk as she tried to lean into another kiss but was met with Maggie's hand as she merely chuckled at her girlfriend's actions.

"Slow down there Loud, as much as I like kissing you as well, how about we settle with just cuddling the rest of the night hmm?"

"Deal."

The first thing Maggie heard when she woke up was the sound of a camera going off and of someone snickering. She opened her eyes to reveal that she and Luan had attracted themselves an audience as they had slept together, Vivian and Selina were standing over the couple, a cell phone in Selina's hand as they looked down at them. "Good morning . Sleep well you two? Sure looks like it." They both in unison as the held back their laughter as Maggie merely turned red, and Luan still slept.

When Luan had woken up, she apparently had woken up to Maggie and her friends playing keep away with Selina's phone from Maggie as Maggie yelled them to "delete the picture", whatever that meant. Luan now knew that she wasn't a big fan of scary movies, but if watching scary movies meant that she got to end the night with something like that again, she would gladly watch scary movies again.

* * *

Well that's the end of that, a big shout out to Coyoterom for giving me permission to write this fic based on their art piece 'Slumber Party Movies', and a bigger shout out to both Coyoterom and their friend Bunnyabsentia for their making the great art they do and inspiring me to write and draw LuanxMaggie fan works because of their artwork.

Remember to Review, Fav, and please share some of that love to both Coyote and Bunny for me~


End file.
